Seul
by liquidgarnet
Summary: As the end looms near Lilah must face the real evil. (Spoilers for S4) Please Review!


Chapter one: In the end

She stood at the edge of the large window, brown eyes looking down on the broken city below her. The night had taken over permanently and all she could do was watch as the city began to spiral out of control. Screams pierced the night air, as demons and humans alike terrorized the innocents who did nothing more then venture outside. Blood still stained the carpet that the brunette walked on, a bitter reminder of the past few days. The bodies had disappeared. Another piece of evidence to prove the power Wolfram and Hart wielded, nothing existed for long if it got in the company's way. 

Lilah let her eyes roam over the darkened scenery from ten floors above the panicked cries and the blood that flowed down the streets like water. She paused as another innocent entered her view, captured by a vampire before the he could scream. The lawyer tried to focus on the files that lay scattered across her desk but every sound distracted her. The way the rabid demons scattered across the main roads, blocking any escape, which could mean the chance for someone to live. It made the brunette's heart clench in sadness, something she hadn't felt since joining the law firm. Maybe it was because knew she would not win this fight; there was no way to come out on top when the only place that she considered a safe haven, had already, been obliterated.

I lone tear fell down her cheek as she observed her reflection the glass. The pale ghost of the woman she once was, the vulnerability that had been hidden beneath the surface for so long began to shine through. No one would save her, she had no collogues left and the only man she knew to lean on was Wesley. The one person she had let in close enough to break her heart in years. There was no one. A bitter laugh escaped her lips as she remembered Lindsey's parting words to her "In the end you're always alone". 

The door opened behind her signaling the entrance of the one person she never expected.

"Cordelia" Lilah stated, trying to sound unimpressed with the dark blonde that stood before her. 

The seers smile was almost cat like as she watched the lawyer wipe the traces of tears off her cheeks. Cordelia's eyes roamed around the vast office taking in all the expensive knick-knacks before resting on the windowpane. Lilah watched with growing interest as her guests eyes seemed to lighten at every blood-curdling scream that came from below. 

"What do you want Cordelia" The brunette asked finally drawing the seers attention back onto her.

"Why? not happy to see me?" Cordelia bit back, the grin slipping from her features, replaced by a scowl. Lilah busied herself by fixing a drink in hopes of calming her growing nerves at Cordelias' presence. 

"I' am here because I think it's time to have a chat, I don't feel we have spent nearly enough time together" The seer stated with a false cheerful tone. 

Lilah paused sipping her drink slowly her gaze catching Cordelia's for an instant. Lilah noticed something in that brief second of eye contact, there was no spark. The brunette tried to make her way towards the door slowly, trying to avoid alerting the seer of the fear that had begun to grow at the pit of her stomach. As Lilah reached for the doorknob, a hand grabbed her shoulder. With what seemed like little effort, Cordy threw her back against the wall. The lawyer could feel the blood as it slowly seeped from the gash on her head and she let out a painful whimper. Her brown eyes watched from her crouched position on the floor as Cordelia pushed herself up onto a desk, looking towards her menacingly. The seer did not even seem phased by the lawyer cowering in the corner bloodied and bruised at her hand. The woman seemed almost elated at the effect she had. Lilah thought about crawling towards the door counting in her head the number of steps it would take. The thought of what the woman before her was capable of made her stop and she chose to keep still. Then maybe she had a chance of making it out alive. 

"What are you" Lilah managed to choke out, tears beginning to cloud her view of the seer, as sharp pains continued to course through her body.

"Your worst nightmare sounds so cliché, so ill go with the big bad or rather a soulless version of Angel's sweetheart" Cordelia stated eyes focused solely on the darkened sky. Lilah could not help the way her blood ran cold or the tears that escaped her eyes. 

"In the end you're always alone"    


End file.
